Recipes
Baking cookies on your car's dashboard A cookie sheet Cookie dough A plastic or silicone spatula Plastic wrap A car A thermometer that reads temperatures up to 250 degrees Fahrenheit A potholder or towel Patience An eggless dough recipe Step 1: Prepare the cookie sheet:Spray a cookie sheet with cooking spray. If you're using premade cookie dough, cut it into ¼-inch thick slices and place them on the sheet about 2 inches apart. If using homemade dough, roll pieces into 1-inch balls and drop them onto the cookie sheet. Warning: Because of the low baking temperature, the eggs in the cookie dough may not cook completely. To reduce your risk of salmonella infection, use dough with pasteurized egg whites, or search online for eggless dough recipes. Step 2: Cover and refrigerate:Use a spatula to flatten the cookies slightly. Cover with plastic wrap and refrigerate until you're ready to hit the road. Step 3: Park your car: Find a very sunny spot to park your car in during the hottest part of the day, which is usually from 1 p.m. to 4 p.m. during the summer. Let it sit in the sun for at least 15 minutes. Tip: The temperature outside must be at least 95 degrees Fahrenheit in order for the inside of the car's temperature to bake the cookies. Step 4: Set out cookie sheet Place the cookie sheet on the dashboard, and put a thermometer next to it so you can look through the windshield to check your car's temperature. The inside of the car should reach at least 180 degrees Fahrenheit. Tip: Set the cookie sheet on a potholder or towel to prevent damage to the dashboard. Step 5: Be patient.:You must wait anywhere from two to three and a half hours for your cookies to cook completely. Don't open the car doors until at least two hours have passed. You don't want any heat to escape. Step 6: Check the cookies:After two hours have passed, or when the cookies look baked, open the door to check on them. If they stick to the sheet when you try to lift them with a spatula, they're not done yet. Let them cook for another 20 minutes or so. If they come up easily, the edges are firm and the center is no longer gooey, they're done! Tip: The finished cookies will be paler than those baked in a conventional oven at a higher temperature. Step 7: Remove and eat:Carefully remove the cookies from the car, and watch them disappear! Frying an egg using a sidewalk:Eggs*Aluminum foil*A mirror or magnifying glass*A very, very hot sidewalk*Butter or oil*Salt and pepper:Step 1: Lay out some tinfoil:The easiest—and most sanitary—way to fry an egg on the sidewalk is to use a piece of aluminum foil. Take a pan-size piece of foil and bend the edges up, so the raw egg doesn't slide onto the pavement. Step 2: Crack the egg:Crack an egg or two onto the foil. The sun will reflect off the surface and cook your eggs. Tip: If you intend to eat these eggs, you might want to use some butter or oil on the tinfoil so it doesn't stick—and season your eggs with some salt and pepper. Step 3: Be ready to fib:The temperature of the sidewalk needs to reach at least 158° Fahrenheit to turn a raw egg solid. Sorry, a light colored sidewalk on it's own won't do the trick. You'll need to cheat just a little. Step 4: Use a magnifying glass or mirror:To speed up the process, use a magnifying glass or mirror to focus the suns rays onto the foil. Now you're cooking! Step 5: Brag a little:After your egg is cooked, tell everyone that it was so hot outside that you were able to fry an egg on the sidewalk. They'll either think you are most egg-zelent or just egg-zagerating. Ironing a grilled cheese 1.Turn on your clothes iron. Set the iron on its highest setting, (usually "Linen" or "Cotton"). 2.Cut' a piece of aluminum foil big enough to wrap around the sandwich'. 3.Place the hot iron flat on the foil-wrapped sandwich, (this doesn't hurt the iron). Let the iron sit on the foil for about 30 seconds; peek inside to see if the sandwich has been toasted. 4.Flip the foil packet over when the first side is done;Place the hot iron flat on the foil-wrapped sandwich, '5.'Open the foil, and put the sandwich onto a plate. *Trash breakfast *1 bag shredded hash browns *6 eggs *1 lb sausage or ham, cooked *1 chopped medium onion *2 cups shredded sharp cheese *seasoning salt and pepper *Butter *peppers (optional) Take an aluminum foil cooking bag and spray with Pam. Sprinkle with seasoning salt and put some butter in the foil bag. Open the hash browns. Beat the eggs and chop the onions and peppers. Pour all ingredients into the bag of hash browns. Mix by squeezing the bag. Then pour the mixture into the foil cooking bag and spread out. Add more seasoning salt and pepper and a bit more butter on top of the hash brown mixture. Place the aluminum cooking bag on a preheated grill (medium heat) and turn the bag every five minutes. The bag will start to puff and you can open it to check for doneness. Servings: 6 Preparation time: 30 minutes Cooking an egg with an orange:Cut an orange in half. Remove the pulp. Try not to tear the peal. Crack an egg open and put into orange peel. Set peel filled with egg onto a bed of coals. The moisture from the orange peel will cook the egg. Add salt & pepper. Green eggs & ham:Purchase eggs, ham and green food coloring. Thicker, drier ham slices tend to work best for this activity. 2:Read the book, "Green Eggs and Ham" by Dr. Seuss. Your kids will appreciate the effort you put into making a fun dish for them, if they understand that you are celebrating the classic book and not just serving them the aftermath of a tragic breakfast mishap. 3:Separate the egg yolk from the egg white. Save the yolk and be careful not to break it. 4:Color the egg whites. Add a few drops of green food coloring to the egg whites. Stir the whites and add food coloring until you reach the desired color. 5:Pour the yolks back onto the green egg white mixture. Set the green eggs aside. 6:Paint the ham. Mix a few drops of green food coloring into a bowl filled with one-fourth cup of water. This will be the paint for your ham. Once you've reached the desired color brush the green "paint" onto the ham slices. 7:Cook and serve. The eggs look best when they are fried with the yolk intact. Grill, bake or fry the ham. Vermonster:20 scoops of ice cream, four bananas, four ladles of hot fudge, 10 scoops of walnuts, three chocolate chip cookies, one fudge brownie, two scoops of your favorite toppings and an obscene amount of whipped cream -- all served in the Vermonster bucket, totalling 14000 calories, 500 fat grams & some serious brain freeze! Quadruple bypass burger: 4 half pound patties, a whole tomato, half of an onion, lard coated buns & 8 thick slices of cheese, totalling 8000 calories & a lot of weight to gain! Fat Darrel: chicken fingers, mozzerella sticks, maranara, lettuce, tomatoes & french fries. Big scicilian: 2o lb. dough, 1 1/2 lb. sauce, up to 30 toppings & 12 lb. mozzerella, + $200, a huge enough door, 24 hours, huge hunger, 4 strong men to make it, giant custom pizza oven, giant custom pizza box, & a flatbed truck. Beer belly buster: 62 lb. beef, 5 lb. cheese, 7 lb. toppings & the ability to feed 200 people at once! Jack n grill breakfast burrito: 12 eggs, 15 oz. chilli & 7 pounds. Jack n grill enchiladas: 5 tortillas, 10 oz. beef, cheese, onion & a generous amount of guacamole. Solar pizza box:A large pizza box A ruler A black marker A box cutter or utility knife Heavy-duty aluminum foil All-purpose glue Scissors Clear plastic wrap Tape Black construction paper A stick or a hard-plastic straw A laser pointer Step 1: Draw a square:Using the ruler and black marker, draw a square on your pizza-box lid, leaving a 1-inch border from the edge of the box to each side of the square. Step 2: Form the flap:With the box cutter or utility knife, cut through three sides of the square you just drew, leaving the line at the rear of the box attached. Fold the flap back so that it stands up when the pizza-box lid is closed. Step 3: Cover the flap with foil:Cover the underside of the flap with heavy-duty aluminum foil, which will reflect sunlight into the oven. Glue the foil to the flap, smooth out wrinkles, and cut off any excess. Step 4: Tape plastic sheet:With the scissors, cut two square pieces of clear plastic wrap, each 1 square inch larger than the flap opening. Open the pizza box, and tape one piece of plastic to the underside of the hole so that the plastic covers it. Step 5: Tape second plastic sheet:Close the lid, and tape the second plastic sheet over the top of the hole, creating a window that helps keep the sun's heat in the box. Pull both sheets taut as you tape them. Tip: Maintaining an airtight box is crucial in keeping the oven hot. Step 6: Layer the bottom with foil:Glue or tape a layer of aluminum foil to the inside bottom of your pizza box for insulation. Step 7: Cover with black paper: Close the lid, and you're ready to start cooking! On a bright day, place your solar oven outside in direct sunlight. Adjust the foil flap to find the best ray-reflecting angle, and use the ruler, a stick, or a hard-plastic straw to keep the flap propped in place. Tip: If you want to test the reflective angles of your oven before you head outside, shine a laser pointer onto the foil flap to simulate rays of sunlight. Step 9: Preheat:Preheat your oven by leaving it in direct sunlight for 30 minutes. The box's temperature will reach about 200 degrees, so while you won't be able to cook a roast, you can reheat cooked food, melt toppings, or—if you have all day—prepare a veggie stew. Step 10: Cook:Whatever you decide to cook, place it—on its own, or in a heat-safe container—in the center of the oven, so that it is directly under the plastic-wrap window. Close the lid, leaving the flap propped open, and check on your food every 15 to 30 minutes. Stone griddle: find a large, flat rock so that you can heat 1 end of it with a campfire to use as a griddle to cook stuff such as eggs & pancakes. Category:keener